The present invention relates to shelving units and particularly shelving units having a large span between opposed vertical uprights.
In the past, a number of shelving units have been proposed for household use to increase useable storage. In particular, metal shelving units which are mechanically secured are common, and the actual shelf is made of rolled steel to be self-supporting intermediate the end frames of the shelving unit. When the span between the upright members increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to have the shelf self-supporting as the thickness thereof and the reinforcing required becomes prohibitive. Large spands, therefore, to date have not been possible in a lower cost simple shelving structure.
A shelving frame unit according to the present invention, has a large span between vertical upright members of at least about six feet. According to an aspect of the invention, the components are of "U" shaped cross-section. The components cooperate to reinforce one another at the connection between horizontal rail members used to support the shelving intermediate the end frames, the upright member and an associated cross-member which is part of the end frame. In effect, one of the rails or cross-members closes the "U" shaped section of the upright member and has an end configuration for straddling the upright on opposed sides thereof. The other member engages the bottom of the "U" shaped section of the upright member and has a further tongue perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the member for engaging the other member along a surface thereof. In this way, all components are interconnected and the "U" shaped cross-sections of the components are reinforced by the junction.
According to a further aspect of the invention, racking between the end frames is minimized due to gusset members or bracing means between the upright members and at least some of the horizontal rail members. If racking in the direction of the end frame is a problem, further gusset members may be provided.
The shelving frame is particularly suitable for the garage to allow the front of a car to be below the shelves.